


Missing you

by gottalovev



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Insecure Tony, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, STB Bingo, Steve Rogers is a good boyfriend, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, format: 100 words drabbles by section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Five ways a long distance relationship with Steve is hard on Tony, and the moment it gets better.  (Non-powered college AU)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Info for TSB Bingo:
> 
> Name of Piece: Missing you  
> Card Number: 4077  
> Name of Participant: Gottalovev  
> Square Number: T1: abandonment issues  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing: Steve/Tony  
> Warning: no archive warning applies. Long distance relationship, insecurity  
> Summary: Five ways a long distance relationship with Steve is hard on Tony, and the moment it gets better. (Non-powered college AU)
> 
> Also used for the:  
> STB Bingo: square I2: bundled up in blankets

1 -

"It will be fine, Tony." 

Steve's arms are strong and secure around him, grounding as always, and Tony is not sure he can do this. He takes a shaky breath and slowly lets it go against Steve collar bone, composing himself. Tony has to be strong, or at least fake it until he's on the plane.

"You'll wait for me, right?" Dammit, that's not what he wanted to say at all.

Steve tilts Tony's chin up and the certainty in his beautiful blue eyes is soothing.

"Of course I'll wait for you, baby. I love you." 

"I love you too."

2 -

Switzerland is a beautiful country, and Geneva a pretty great city. 

Working on the Large Hadron Collider? Is a wet dream come true for Tony's Ph.D. research, for certain. 

And as long as Tony is working—and he's doing it as much as he possibly can—Steve's absence is not so bad.

But many times a day, Tony will reflexively think, "I can't wait to show Steve!" or "Steve would love this!" before the reality that his boyfriend is 3,670 miles away crashes down on him again.

It's probably cruel and selfish, but he hopes that Steve misses him too.

3 -

They text. They text a lot, especially in the first weeks.

When Tony had deactivated Airplane mode, once in Geneva, he'd discovered a long series of messages. His wonderful Steve had written what he loved about Tony, about their relationship. How he'd always wait for him because Tony is the love of his life. 

It had made Tony cry, and it still does sometimes when he re-reads them. Fine, he cries almost every time he rereads them, and that's how he starts and ends each day, even though he'd memorized the texts by the time he'd reached his rented room.

4 -

"You should hang up, baby," Steve says softly.

Tony pouts and shakes his head. "No."

He hopes he looks pitiful enough through video chat to sway Steve and keep him on the call for a few more precious minutes.

"It's late, you're working tomorrow," Steve says, but he's wavering, Tony can feel it. 

"I don't care," Tony says, tightening his blanket around his shoulders. It's a very poor substitute for Steve's warmth. Some days, like this, Steve's absence is an ache even if they see each other through a screen. "I miss you."

Steve sighs. "I miss you too, honey."

4 -

Tony has—almost reluctantly—made a new friend. Jerôme is no Rhodey, but he's smart, and they work well together. 

He's also a funny bloke and listens well. He's heard all about how Steve is wonderful and perfect. About how Tony misses the rest of the gang in Boston. But Jerôme also insists on taking Tony out, urging him to enjoy himself a little. 

Tony finally caves and dancing and having a few—okay a lot—of drinks do seem to make things easier, for a moment. But then all he can see are the happy couples around him, and his heart hurts again. 

\+ 1

Steve hasn't texted in forever, not even after Tony left him a worried voicemail three hours ago. Thankfully Natasha just sent a message: Steve broke his phone and is getting a new one. 

Tony shakes his head fondly, and only then notices someone waiting at his door. He blinks, not believing his eyes.

Steve, more beautiful than ever, is holding a bouquet of sunflowers, a backpack at his feet.

"Surprise?"

Tony flings himself into Steve's arms, legs winding around his waist. Steve laughs, catching him while dropping the flowers.

It doesn't matter, not when their kiss makes Tony whole again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've tried my hand at 100 words drabbles! (which is what I did for each section). I have to face it, I've became wordy over the years! lol!
> 
> This unexpected fic was brought to you by the trope collision game at the January MTH party. My prompts were: 5+1 and Long Distance Relationship. Thanks to the MTH mods, the whole party was a blast ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and please know that kudos and/or more (including emojis!) are very appreciated!


End file.
